The Story of the Pure-Hearted Saiyans
by pokeball645
Summary: Here's a short story of another race of Saiyans. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


The story of the Pure-Hearted Saiyans

Just like planet Vegeta, there was another planet inhabited by Saiyans named planet Kakarot. The Saiyans on that planet were almost like the Saiyans on planet Vegeta, the Saiyans of planet Kakarot fight for their friends, family, and to protect the helpless people on any planet from any huge threat, including the Saiyans from planet Vegeta. These Saiyans of pure-hearts were called Pure-Hearted Saiyans. Because the Saiyans of both planet Kakarot and planet Vegeta were fighting for different reasons, the kings of both planets, King Sonus and King Vegeta, separated the Saiyans from the Pure-Hearted Saiyans, and from that day on, they never had any contact with each other.

Two years after the separation of both Saiyan races, the Pure-Hearted Saiyans trained harder than the Saiyans on planet Vegeta, even newborn Pure-Hearted Saiyan babies start off with a power-level of 200. The gravity on planet Kakarot is 10 times the gravity on planet Vegeta, and a Pure-Hearted Saiyan's tail is permanent and can't be cut off by even the sharpest sword unlike the tails of the Saiyans of planet Vegeta. King Sonus was unaware of Frieza taking over planet Vegeta, but he felt like something was wrong on that planet, so he sent a Pure-Hearted Saiyan named Soku to investigate.

As the years went by, the Pure-Hearted Saiyans were still protecting innocent planets and their inhabitants, and during that time King Sonus found out that Frieza killed Soku, he also found out that Frieza plans on killing all the Saiyans and destroy planet Vegeta. He prepared his finest troops for when Frieza decides to destroy all Pure-Hearted Saiyans and planet Kakarot, during that time, some of Frieza's men made it to planet Kakarot and killed 6 Pure-Hearted Saiyans, King Sonus and his top warrior, Jun, killed the invaders, the only thing left in the house of the fallen Pure-Hearted Saiyans are 3 children named Dark, Knight, and Riku. Knight was only 2 years old and Dark and Riku were newborns when their parents died, King Sonus decided to let them stay at his castle so that they have a good home.

Four years after the destruction of planet Vegeta have passed, and in that time, while King Sonus and the rest of the Pure-Hearted Saiyans were preparing for Frieza, Dark, Knight, and Riku played a lot in the castle and are now the best of friends. King Sonus saw how happy they are and he decided that they should stay out of the upcoming battle, so he decided to take them as far away from planet Kakarot as possible. King Sonus prepared a ship for them and they got in, but by the time the ship just blasted away from the planet, it was too late. Frieza came and started to attack the Pure-Hearted Saiyans, King Sonus and his people fought Frieza and his men with everything they had, but they were outnumbered. King Sonus decided to go after Frieza with a Spirit cannon, but Frieza used the same Supernova attack that wiped out planet Vegeta, only twice as hard, King Sonus, his people, and planet Kakarot were destroyed.

Dark, Knight, and Riku could only look as their home got destroyed, but the blast was so powerful, that the ship separated into 3 smaller ships with Dark, Knight, and Riku in each one, going into different directions of the universe. Dark ended up landing on a planet called Earth and was taken in by a kind woman named Mitsumi, and from that day on, Dark got in touch with creatures named Pokémon and, not only does he want to become a great fighter, he also wants to become a great Pokémon trainer as well. He later became good friends with Cheren and Bianca and his mother got him a Panpour for his fifth birthday and they developed a huge bond ever since.

With his dream of becoming a great fighter, Dark trained his body and his mind so he can think of good battle plans when it comes to both regular battles and Pokémon battles. At the same time, Knight was training on planet Namek, unknown to all the Namekians, all but the Guru. He figured that Knight was on Namek and decided to help Knight unlock his hidden power, so he called Knight to the Guru's house by telepathy. Knight accepted the invitation and the Guru placed his hand on Knight's head, took a deep breath, and his hand and Knight started to glow a bright light that was seen all throughout Namek. When it was all done, Knight knew a sudden change in his power and thanked the Guru for his generosity, but before he left, the Guru then told Knight about the Dragon Balls, Knight decided to hear about them. After hearing the story of the 7 magical Dragon Balls, Knight decided to stay on Namek, help out the Namekians, and search for the Dragon Balls just to see where his 2 best friends are.

Riku was on a small planet called Crayola, training to become a great hero. Riku saved a group of orphans from being killed by a giant cube monster; in fact he's been helping the people of Crayola from visiting threats from other planets. Riku became the greatest hero of all Crayola. The mayor of Crayola gave Riku the clothes of a great hero, a statue in Riku's honor, and a ship to travel to other worlds (Basically just the same ship he came to Crayola in, but the mechanics and scientists of Crayola fixed it and made it stronger). Riku decided to train some fighters of Crayola to become great protectors of their planet, and in 3 years, the Crayola protectors were the second strongest warriors on Crayola. Riku knew his work on Crayola was done, and decided to carry on the legacy of the Pure-Hearted Saiyans (save innocent planets and protect its inhabitants), and look for Dark and Knight at the same time.


End file.
